The invention relates to a plastic nut for inserting into a through-hole in a panel-like component, the plastic nut comprising retaining parts, of which one is designed as a flange which can be pressed onto the component from the fitting side and another is designed as snap-action hooks which can be pressed on from the opposite side and are intended for latching in behind the component, the retaining parts being provided with a nut part which has a receiving bore for a screw, the flange being a constituent part of a flange part which encloses the nut part, and it being possible for the nut part to be pressed in the direction of the flange.
A nut of this type is disclosed in DE-A 29 28 619. The known nut is formed in one piece from plastic and essentially comprises a nut part which is provided with a receiving bore for a screw and is connected, via film hinges, to two flange halves arranged on either side of it. The connection of the nut part to the two flange halves via a film hinge in each case makes it possible for the entire structural element with laterally extending flange halves to be injection moulded in one mould, whereupon the action of pressing the two flange halves onto the nut part, this being made possible by the elasticity of the film hinges, produces the finished plastic nut, in which the nut part is connected to the two flange halves in an axially non-displaceable manner. Snap-action hooks with insertion slopes provided on them project laterally from the nut part, these hooks being pressed together when the plastic nut is inserted into the through-hole in a panel-like component and, when the flange halves butt against the component, spring back and latch in behind the component in the process. On account of the given distance between the snap-action hook and the flange halves, the known plastic nut can be inserted into through-holes in panel-like components of different thicknesses, as long as the thickness does not exceed said distance. However, due to the possible play of the panel-like component between the flange halves and the snap-action hook, the plastic nut is only retained loosely when it is inserted into a through-hole, which situation is not desirable in the case of pre-fitted structural elements, in particular during transportation and later use. In the case of the known plastic nut, fixed connection to a panel-like component is brought about by a screw which is screwed into the nut part drawing the nut part, along with its snap-action hooks, in the direction of the flange halves, as a result of which the film hinges break off and, under the action of the screwing-in movement, the nut part is pressed onto the panel-like component by way of its snap-action hooks. In the event of the screw being released, the plastic nut then necessarily loosens with respect to the panel-like component.